


(Not) The property of Boxmore

by mallowmelan



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, First Time, Grinding, Humor, Other, Penetrative Sex, ROBOT DICKS, Robots, Toys, Virginity Kink, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowmelan/pseuds/mallowmelan
Summary: This was more or less a gift for http://www.doctorwily.tumblr.com/  (We both love Darrell a lot woop)





	(Not) The property of Boxmore

Your fingers lingered over the keyboard, as you analyzed the monitor screen before you. Not only did this website look…. _ sketchy _ , but the content shown definitely held a place in one of the “most scandalous things you have ever encountered on the internet (by accident)”. 

 

“Holy….” You mumbled to yourself, too absorbed into the current webpage to even finish the curse. 

 

You couldn’t find a name of the company that sold these….products. Hell, most of the information on the website was in a foreign language. Not even your current translator extension could translate the entire page due to how cluttered and poorly laid out the entire page was. Down and down you scrolled through the page, mesmerized at the products laid out for private public consumption. To keep it simple, the website was a knock-off brand for Boxmore that supplied Boxmore robots with…..unique extensions. 

To boobs, penises, vaginas and butts, this website had it all. Surprisingly, any model of a Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto and Jethro _ (yes really) _ could be “easily” installed with these extensions for a small price. It came to an extreme surprise to you at how cheap the objects were for how….high quality the extensions were. Only fifty technos for a double G breast size extension??

You stop your current thoughts from getting any... _ weirder _ , and began to daydream about the current Darrell you have been dating. The Darrell was a model #12759, and was created to work out in the “field”. You two meant at a VHS store in downtown Neo Riot City, you making the first move to him about going on a date. Now the two of you are an official couple, and have been dating for a good nine months now.

Unfortunately, your relationship has hit a rut due to the lack of physical intimacy that could be given. He was (of course) a robot, and was lucky enough to be able to kiss and hug whenever you pleased. But, anything after second base was near impossible to the... _ anatomical differences. _ You had always hoped that this relationship could last as long as his expiration date did, but the lack of interaction between you two in the past two weeks was starting to make you doubt. 

Looking back at the screen, you type in the search bar and check off the filters that were available.  

 

_ “#Darrell……..#Model #1200-1300…..dick…..6 inches….easy installation”  _

 

Immediately you were given a multitude of options. To short and spiky, to small and slender, robot cocks flooded your monitor screen, each with a price tag that was too good to be true. With a quick look over your shoulder to make sure none of your roommates were around, you add the desired mechanical penis into the shopping cart. You also decided to use one of your separate debit cards, just in case this ended up being a scam. Your finger hovered over the enter key for a couple of seconds, double checking that all the information was correct. 

 

And with that, it was done. A silly low-budget animation of a Darrell and Shannon dancing around showed up on the screen (along with some poorly drawn boobs and dicks) shouting “thank you!”.

 

You feel a sudden dread wash over you.

 

* * *

 

 

You requested the package to be shipped to your local cities post office (your roommates were known for being noisy).  The shipment came surprisingly early then what you were told on the website, expecting it to show up five days from today. The box that the _“item”_ came in looked like any other box, no extra stickers or advertisement littered the cubicle container when comparing to what other online companies did. When you returned back to you apartment with the package, you immediately bolted toward your room and locked the door. 

It felt like hours that you stared at the box in your hands, terrified that one wrong shake would break the product inside. After gently laying it on the floor, you grabbed some nearby scissors and began to break open the seal. 

The package was filled to the brim with wrapping paper and bubble wrapper. You couldn’t help but be a little surprised at how much they were able to store in the box (and how carefully they were able to conceal and protect the item you bought). You took a moment to try to hold back the urge of popping all the bubble wrap, and unraveled at what you’ve been waiting for all these weeks. 

 

_“.....Oh…."_ Your face flushed. 

 

The robotic penis looked almost exactly as what it appeared to be online (minus it maybe being a shade darker in color). Its length stood to be about six inches, with a red shaft and green LED lights lighting up the sides of it. Toward the base you found as to what thought to be the installation port, which was easily assessable in all its fancy gadgetry. It was….honestly perfect. And if anything were to go south between you and Darrell tonight, you knew it was probably going to be  _ great.  _

After a straight five minutes of ogling the penis, you began to dig further into the package for any sign of an instruction manual. Luck was definitely on your side today, for inside you found an easy step-by-step guide on how to install this puppy. You looked over at the clock and calculated at how long until Darrell comes over, and planned to use this extra time to your advantage. Your roommates usually left to do other plans when they knew you invited Darrell over for the evening. All of them were heroes, and felt it was best to leave so that they wouldn’t feel the urge to initiate a “power battle” against your boyfriend.

And with that, you got up from the floor and leaped into the bathroom, claiming it as yours for the next half an hour.  

 

* * *

 

The familiar sound of the doorbell almost made your heart leap out of your chest. After running a comb through your hair one last time, you sprint your way over to the door to open it to a very well known face. A grin began to split your face apart, excitement practically bursting out of you.

 

“Hey Darrell!” You practically yelled, bouncing on the balls of your feet. 

 

Even to you, your boyfriend physically looked exactly like any other Darrell. To the green liquid that encased the brain on his head, to the shiny amber globes that sat in his hands and chest, he could easily blend into a crowd with his other brothers. But, his mechanics were actually much different than other Darrells. His stealth and information software much more powerful compared to the weaponry he stored. The Darrell that stood outside your door tried to play off as smug and almost obnoxious, but deep down he was just as giddy as you were (for all the wrong reasons of course). 

 

“Hey loser! Can I come in?” He sneered, leaning his weight against the doorframe. 

 

You snickered, rolling your eyes at the comment. “You’re always welcome to come in you dummy! Even if my roommates were here!”

 

You gestured him to follow you and to close the door behind him. On the way to your bedroom, you couldn’t help but notice your boyfriend was sweating bullets, and refused to look up from the ground. Seeing the robot this way immediately threw you off, usually he was eager to tell you about the adventures and data he has collected from his field research. Instead, he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. You tried to get him to notice you by smiling up at him, but even that didn’t work. 

Once you got into your room, you plopped yourself down on your bed and looked up at him, giving him a comforting smile.

 

“Is everything okay dude?” You asked, shifting to the side of your bed as a given request for him to sit by you. 

 

Darrell choose to stand, taking you off guard once again. His single eye appeared to be glossy (as he if was about to cry), his hands turned to fists at his side, and the running motor inside him seemed to be working at maximum speed. It hurt you a lot to see him this way, and the fact that he couldn’t even look at you made it even worse.

 

“I really need….to talk to you about some stuff (Y/N)....” He paused. “I think... that maybe dating you shouldn’t date me anymore...” 

 

Your whole body froze in place, your brain taking a minute to process what was going on. No….no, this wasn’t what was suppose to happen. No no no nO _ NO-  _

 

“I….I don’t….” Was all that you could muster out, _ was he actually breaking up with you? _

 

The robot’s body began to clammer in on itself, as if not crying was the only the thing he wanted to do right in his life.

 

“I just feel that….you should find another human to date.” He paused again, but this time to wheeze hard enough to hold back a sob. “Someone that isn’t metal and can please you better than I ever cou-” 

 

**_“WAIT!”_ **

 

You were now off your bed and standing in front of him, the two of your sharing the exact same despondent faces. The room turned silent, minus the sniffling and quiet sobbing that came from Darrell. Taking a deep breath, you decided that it was the right time to tell him about the purchase, even if it was way too early in the evening schedule. With your sweaty hands clamped together, you look him in the eye with hints of determination and utter fear. 

 

“I….bought  _ something _ ….” You started. “That can fix  _ one _ of those problems you just listed!” 

 

You walk over to the other side of the room where the extension still laid in the box, taking it and holding its as if your entire life depended on it.

 

“This thing is going to take our relationship to the next level.” You turned around to finally show him the robotic cock, reaching over and placing it in his open hands.

 

At first, it seemed like he wasn’t quite sure what it was, analyzing it as if it was some sort of weapon. Once he figured out the true purchase of the object, the expression on his face was  _ priceless. _ All the sadness from his face disappeared, before turning into his usual teen-like giddiness. 

 

“Is this….is this really….” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before bursting out into a series of loud chuckles and snorts. “Is this for _ me _ ?!” 

 

You tried to show a straight and serious face. You really did. “I know this looks like a joke! But this thing is legit…. _ I think. _ ” 

 

Darrell proceeded to examine the installation port, noticing all the small details that were made to this robotic cock. His eye widened to its fullest potential, holding the toy to his face is if it were a telescope. “This thing is actually made for  _ me _ ? Where did you even get this?!”

 

A blush formed on your face when the dreaded question finally hit you. After a moment of contemplating whether or not to tell him, you caved in. “I...was digging around into a search engine's results when you type in “Boxmore”, and found a website that sells this…... _ stuff  _ for you and your….siblings.” 

 

The silence hit once again, this time almost obnoxiously long as Darrell stared at you, then at the computer in the corner of the room over and over.

 

“....even Jethro?” 

 

_ “Even Jethro.” _

 

The robot’s face crumbled up in disgust, looking down at the robotic dick with a mixture of disgust and….curiosity? 

 

“You know that I’m gonna have to report this website to my dad right? Having this kind of stuff available can really hurt his business.”

 

You sighed. “Yeah, your right. This all ended up being a stupid plan in the first place. I’m not even if it--wOAH WOAH WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING” 

 

Just as your back was turned, Darrell had installed the robotic penis to the proper location. The green lights on the side of the shaft finally lit up, and the quiet hum of a “new” engine in the room made this moment all the more intense and (god forbid) arousing. After a full minute of the two of you just….watching the thing (just to make sure that it wasn’t affecting his systems at all), you finally had the determination to say something. 

 

“So….does it...feel okay?” You asked, practically bent over and looking at the penis with genuine wonder.  

 

A blush spread over Darrell’s face that finally matched the one you had, knowing full well at how close you were to such a sensitive object. His lightly gripped the phallic object with his dominant hand, looking down at both you and it with a tinge of nervousness. 

 

“I mean….it feels fine? I’m just not….sure what to…. _ oooh _ ….” The robot’s voice faltered when his hand accidently hit the underside of the cock just right, leaving him already in shambles. 

 

You couldn’t help but chuckled a little at his intense reaction, perhaps a little bit  _ too _ intense. Slowly and gently you reached over to adjust a little knob on the side of the installation port labeled “sensitivity”.

 

“There….” You finally said. “Now the setting is at a medium. Like a regular penis….I think?” 

 

You stood up from your awkward position and looked at him in the eye once more, the entire situation making your body feel like it was on fire. To release some steam, you took the opportunity press your lips up against his. Kissing was nothing new in both of your books, as well as the groping and other noises that followed. To you, his kissing technique was very subpar and comparable than any other teenage boy would have. The only difference was that Darrell couldn’t produce any saliva, making the texture of his metal lips smooth, and left a metallic taste in your mouth every time.

 

As usual, you had to break to the kiss (due to humans needed oxygen to live). You had to make sure that this was it, or else things could definitely get worse from here on out.

 

“So….are you sure you want to do this? You can back out anytime you want too.” You wrap your arms around his waist, pressing your head into the crook of his neck. 

 

For a moment, you swore you could feel all the anxiety and negative feelings fall away from him. Darrell mimicked your motions and wrapped his arms around you, a smile stretching across his face.

 

“Let’s do this….” 

 

* * *

 

Making out in your bed wasn’t usually as intense as you remember it being. Half of the time you stopped kissing because Darrell decided to start playfully pinching you in the worse areas (you still have that bruise on the inside of your elbow.) Maybe it was the fact that there was a long protruding phallic object in between the both of you, or that you both knew where this was going to lean too. Either way, the heat between both of your bodies was becoming intoxicating the more your lips moved around his. You took a step further by pressing your entire body up against his metal one, desperate to feel his smooth cold body against your own. Even though the quiet clicking between teeth and tongues could be classified as “un-proper”, it definitely succeeded in turning you on. 

After a while, you noticed Darrell has become more squirmy in your grip. Fear began to replace arousal, as you began to worry if the whole situation was making your boyfriend feel uncomfortable. In a worried daze, you looked down at the cock to see if has changed at all. 

 

You smiled. 

 

With a smirk, you watched Darrell desperately hump your leg as a source of friction, captivated by how his much of a deep red his face has gone. His face contorted so much that his pants and moans came out mumbled.

 

“Please….(Y/N)....I can’t…. _ haaaah _ …” The robot whined, his thrusting becoming even more erratic.

 

Even though seeing your boyfriend like this was definitely fulfilling some of your kinks, you decided to toss him a bone and show him something that will definitely get his gears going. Slowly, you reached down toward his cock and positioned it by your own clothed nether regions, giving it a shallow grind. The smirk you possessed was only getting wider as you watched your Darrell’s robotic pupil fritz out, before moving yourself so you were sitting on top of him.

 

The robot below you dug his claws into your waist, his spiky teeth gritting against each other as he involuntarily moved your hips against his cock. The movement and noises he produced showed he only out for one simple thing now: release.

 

“ _ Oooooh!~ _ ” You moaned out, your body arching against his. In and out of sync you began to move your own hips, the tip of the robotic dick hitting parts down there you didn’t even know were that sensitive.

 

Unfortunately, if you wanted this night to last any longer, you needed to stop him before it got too far. Removing his claws from your waist, you sat down on his stomach and began taking off your shirt as a distraction. Blind to your eyes, Darrell sneered up at you, generally confused on what was now going on. 

 

“W-Why did you stop?! I-I-I….  _ ”  _

 

Once the particular article of clothing fell the floor, you couldn’t help but smirk down at him. Did he really think that was gonna be it? 

 

“Dude….were just getting started.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Since Darrell was a robot (and didn’t really need clothes) you couldn’t help but feel a little out of place as the robot sat patiently waiting for you, watching you wrestled with your belt buckle.

 

“Uhhh...are you cool with me taking off the rest of my clothes?” You asked, your eyes slowly taking in his entire physique. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized at all the little details. To the tiny screws that littered his body, to his glass amber center, Darrells were truly one of a kind.

 

You watched with a hint of amusement as Darrell’s face lit up, finally understanding on what you were implying. If he took off all your clothes, it would definitely escalate the situation, and make it all the more exciting. His claws found its way back toward your waist again, sweat practically dripping off the side of his face. 

 

“Uhrm….is it okay if I can take off your clothes?” He asked, one of his pointy fingers already playing around the belt loops of your pants. 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at his modesty, you always had a hunch for Darrells being more aggressive (even in bed if they had the proper parts), but surprisingly they were just as nervous as any other person. Slowly, you worked yourself off Darrell and made you way over to the opposite side of bed, laying out for him. You watch with eagerness as he slowly took off your socks and shoes, followed by well as your pants and underwear (silently hoping that his claws didn’t rip and tear any of the clothing) A smile spread across you face for at least the fifth time tonight as you watched Darrell gently run his claws up and down your body, surprisingly focusing more on your thighs than anything else. The more time went on, the more the heat of arousal grew, focusing directly into your nether regions. 

 

“Your so…..soft.” He mumbled, gently kneading your stomach in his grasp. “I’m kind of jealous actually.” 

 

You snorted, moving your position so that area between the two of you would grow significantly smaller. “Don’t be. Although being fleshy has some...perks. You being metal definitely gives you an advantage in battle.” 

 

As you boyfriend sat there in thought, you decided to take the opportunity to get up and retrieve some proper lubricant. Considering that you usually didn’t allow Darrell to touch you “down there” (clue word: claws), and that the robotic appendage Darrell was sporting didn’t produce any of its own, you will probably have to use a good amount. You watched with a hint of amusement as he grabbed the bottle from you and analyzed the given label. 

 

“Lubricant?....You sure we need this?” He asked, taking one last look before handing it back to you. 

 

“Oh yeah we definitely do….. _ a lot of it _ .” You squirted a huge glob of it into your hand and began to apply it in near and inside the hole you sported. Surprisingly, the idea of touching yourself in front of Darrell wasn’t getting you off, as the sudden change in temperature the lubricant was. When the cold lotion hit your nether regions, you couldn’t help but arch you back and let out a tiny gasp. It took a good minute or two until you were absolutely positive that you were lubricated enough to take his length. Hell, you may of have overdone it a little bit due to the bedsheets around your butt being soaked with the lube. 

 

“Alright….” You repeated the same process again, except this time your lubed-up hand aiming down toward Darrell’s own new genitalia. “I’m gonna need to touch you...down there...okay?” 

 

Darrells eye widened, the sweat dripping off of him almost breaking the idea of physics. You didn’t blame for choking at the statement, and was happy that he managed to give you a curt nod before you proceeded. You both watched each other with intensity as you stroked your gooey hand up and down the robotic cock, making sure that what you were doing wasn’t hurting him in any way possible. At some point in your life, you wish to contact the owner of the website, just to ask him some harmless questions. How were they able to achieve the sensitivity they could? Where did they get the materials and supplies? Was everyone at the company just a bunch of robot fuckers??? 

You snapped out of your train of thought and looked down at the cock again, this time gasping at the cute little detail added to the extension. The green lights on the cock grew in the brightness when you hand reached the top, as if they were taken straight out of Christmas lights. 

 

Yep. Definitely robot fuckers. 

 

You took your attention up towards your boyfriend again, concentrating on every little noise he made. To the whines, groans, and moans, you felt so lucky to be able to see your Darrell this way. The way his hips unconsciously bucked up into your hands every time he cursed, his claws digging into the bedsheets. You couldn’t help but remove one of your hands and give yourself some fun as well. Quiet moans escaped your lips, as you watched his eye glaze over into his first feelings of true lust.

 

“ _ P-Please!!! _ ” He begged, his back arching more and more into your touch. “I-I can’t keep this up! You need to stop!!”

 

Immediately you removed yourself, the both of you panting vigorously. The room seemed to have grown ninety-degrees hotter than before, your bodies practically melting under the intense heat. You looked down at both of both of your genitals, both lubed up and aching for release, and couldn’t help but let out another quiet moan at the sight of it. You were too caught up in the moment to notice Darrell gently pushing you down to the bed, pulling you into one last kiss.

 

“ _ UH _ ...uh...a-are you ready?” He said, his body leaning in so close you could practically see your reflection in his cyclop eye. 

 

“Y-yeah…” You replied, your voice slurred enough to almost consider yourself drunk. Slowly, you reached down between your sweaty bodies and positioned his cock to your opening, taking in the head in little by little.

 

Once you were confident Darrell knew what he was doing, you watched with gratification as your boyfriend fell apart in front of you. You watched as his hips bucked erratically in and out of you in short bursts, gasping between each thrust. Even with his inexperience, the angle of his cock hit just the rights spots that caused her legs to buckle, your voice catching in your throat. 

 

“D-Darrell! Darrell ! !  _ OH MY GOD DARRELL!! _ ” You screamed, your head hitting the back of the headboard as moan after moan escaped your mouth. 

 

Each thrust became rougher and rougher as more time passed on, the sound of metal on flesh definitely implying you’re gonna have major bruises there for the rest of the week. None of the toys you owned could compare to this. At this point, you were one-hundred percent sure that this product were created by some god-like entities that knew what you needed in order for that sweet release. Heck, you were surprised at how already close you are to cumming. Even through your climactic build-up, you forced your head up to look up at Darrell, just to make sure that he was achieving as much pleasure as you were. Thankfully, he was. If you probably weren’t so caught up in the moment, you probably would of have chuckled at how hard he was trying to hold back, his grip on your thighs borderline painful as his hips took control of him.

 

_ “Hah…..hah….”  _

 

You watched with delight as he finally found a way to control his urge to release while still pleasuring you. He moved his hips slower, but made his thrusts ten times more powerful than before; Causing your body to practically fall limp in his grip. It actually made you feel a bit more special. Over time you have heard the stories of teenage boys barely lasting a minute in bed (falling asleep right after, and leaving their lover unsatisfied). The fact that he was holding back his very first orgasm in order for you to cum first almost made you tear up, if it weren’t for the intense shock wave of pleasure shaking your very core. 

 

_“YyyESS!! AaaAAA !”_ Stars appeared behind your eyelids as your body contracted just for a few moments, before finally leaving leaving your body in a shaking husk. The world around you was blurry and bright, leaving you to take a few minutes before finally noticing Darrell laying on top of you, his weight unbearable.

 

“H-hey...dude...Darrell….” You sneered up at him, before your face contorted into fear. Darrell’s body has become completely off-line, his black pupil taking up his entire iris. You watched in horror as a continuous stream of smoke escaped through the cracks of his body, the sound of hisses swallowing up the entire room.

 

“Oh no…. _ohnoohnoohnooHNO!”_

 

With all the strength you still had left in you, you hoisted Darrell off your body and laid him down on the bed. His robotic dick has gone offline, which didn’t surprise you, but definitely raised some regrets looking at it. Were you too careless thinking that Darrells were capable of this type of stimuli? Were you the possible reason that Darrell might never wake up again? You tried to hold back tears, but left yourself whimpering as you grazed your hands over his body, looking for a problem that can’t be fixed. 

 

“Darrell….I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” You wheezed out between a sob. 

  
  


Your eyes were so blurred with tears that you barely noticed the lights in Darrell’s eye and other proper parts of his body were beginning to glow again. It was right after his systems officially started up (followed by the Boxmore jingle) that Darrell looked over at his crying datemate. 

 

_ “H-hey!”  _ The robot quickly got up to hold you, fear rattling through him as you practically fell apart seeing him okay. “I-It’s okay!! I was just going through a reboot!” 

 

The two of you sat there on the floor for what seemed like hours, you sniffling into Darrell’s shoulder, while he gently stroked your back to calm you down. For it hurt to think about it, you knew that this Darrell wasn’t going to be with you forever. Boxman was constantly changing Darrells to new roles, some leaving their office jobs to fight at Lakewood Plaza Turbo for him. You knew that it was going to be a hard day when the news finally came back that your Darrell was killed by one of the heroes. But, all you could do was make sure that every moment you he had with him was something that could be remembered.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked, looking up to him as you rested your head into the crook of his neck. 

 

He smirked down at you, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close. “Your such a baby….It was just a reboot. It happens to all Darrells at one point when your system can’t handle something.” 

 

He paused for a moment, a small blush decorating his cheeks. “Heh….uh….if we're going to keep doing  _ “this” _ ….I might have to convince my dad to give me some stronger hardware.” 

 

A small giggle squeaked out of you, your gaze still on him. “Pssst...what kind of lie are you planning on using this time?” 

 

The robot gave you a toothy grin, before holding his chin in his claw,  “Well….maybe we can….” 

 

The conversation continued on for quite some time, before finally you ended up conking out on his lap. Darrell decided to stay the night as usually planned, charging himself up at a near wall outlet. You made him a pile of blankets and pillows to lay on, even though you really didn’t need it. 

 

Since that night, the two of you couldn’t help but feel that this relationship was only just beginning to blossom.  
  
  



End file.
